


Modern Angels

by MyFriendsAreFictionalCharacters



Category: Hamilton-Miranda
Genre: Angst, Bi, Fluff, Gay, Lams - Freeform, Multi, Pan - Freeform, meggy, mullette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFriendsAreFictionalCharacters/pseuds/MyFriendsAreFictionalCharacters
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, and, well it might suck, just say it kindly if it does. Basically, Laurens is new to NYC, but has a secret. He’s an angel. Now, angels among people are not common, so when he meets Alex, he expects another normal person. But this doesn’t mean he doesn’t kinda sorta have a crush on him. Secrets will be shed and love blossoms!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! As you can see, this is my first fanfic. Ever. Sorry if it sucks, but hey, I tried! If you think it’s werid, don’t read it! It’s your opinion. I’m weird also so this story is because of my weirdness. Please don’t let the Angel thing throw you off. It’s not a religious story. Also, sorry if I offend anybody. I promise, it’s not on purpose.

**•John’s POV•**

Central Park is a nice place. Especially when you have an amazing view. I was sitting in one of the trees, gazing out at the beautiful day. That was, until I spotted  _him_. Brown hair that fell softly to his shoulders. Warm brown eyes I could get lost in. I was to busy admiring this boy to realize how far forward I had leaned. So, of course, I fell out of the tree. Flailing, I fell towards the ground, until somebody caught me. It was  _him_. **(Get over it. Alex is gonna be strong enough to catch John in this, k?)** ”Are you ok?” Worry etched his features, which stunned me. I hadn’t thought anybody would care, let alone a stranger, even if a very handsome one. I wasn't exactly used to it. See, I was from South Carolina. I grew up in a household that was very strict, and consisted of me, my younger sisters Martha and Mary, my younger brothers James and Henry Jr., my dad, and my mom. My mom was amazing. Both me and her were ‘special’ as she put it. We were angels. Now, I’m not talking the religious ones from Heaven. We had wings, sure, but not all of us were good deed doers or that stuff. Her and I used to fly through the sky, or sit on top of trees. We were all happy. Then, she died. My dad was depressed. He started drinking more, beating us. Mostly me. I reminded him too much of mom. It didn’t help when I came out as gay. After graduating college, I decided I wanted to get away. My sister Martha, who was then 16, was able to take care of my siblings. That’s how I ended up in New York. I snapped out of my thoughts to the man talking to me again.”S-Sorry ‘bout that. I’m not really sure what happened.” The other man smiled.”It’s fine. My name’s Alexander Hamilton. Just call me Alex.” He stuck out his hand.”U-Uh I’m Laurens John. I mean John Laurens!” I not sure why I suddenly got flustered, but the boy-I mean Alex-laughing didn’t exactly help with the blush I could feel on my cheeks.”So John, do you have somewhere you’re staying?” He said, gesturing to my suitcase under the tree.”Um, no, actually. I just got here this morning.”He nodded, then looked back at me.”Well, do you need a place? ‘Cause if you do, I have an extra room in my apartment.” The offer seemed too good to be true.”I would love that, Alex.”

**•Alex’s POV•**

I lead him back to my apartment. We headed up, and while I unlocked the door, I asked him questions.”Where are you from?””South Carolina.””Oh, that’s cool.” I stepped into the apartment, internally face-palming about how messy it was. Papers were everywhere: on the kitchen island, the couch, my desk.The dishes were piled in the sink, mugs of half-finished coffee in various areas.”Oh my god-I’m so sorry. I forgot about how messy the apartment was.” The cute boy-er, John- just laughed.”This is not bad compared to how my old room looked.” I showed him to his room, right next to mine. He thanked me and started to unpack.”May I ask a question?””Huh?” He turned around, facing me.”Is there a reason you’re wearing a sweatshirt in the middle of May?” He turned away from me, tense.”I could ask you the same question.” I realized that I was wearing a sweater, but I had a reason. You see, I’d rather not be walking around with my wings out. Yeah, I’m an angel. Back on Nevis, I was an outcast because of it. I learned to hide them as I got older. Anyway, I decided now was a good time to walk out of his room. I walked into the kitchen, silently fretting. _What if I just ruined our potential friendship? What if he finds out? What will he think? Will he think I’m a freak?_  The only person who knew my secret was Peggy Schuyler. Not even her sisters, who were also my close friends, knew. I made some coffee while I had mental freak-out. Coffee was definitely not good for my nerves right now, but at least it was something familiar. I decided to bring a cup to John, hopefully he’s not mad at me. I walked in just to see him hang a miniature gay pride flag. He turned around, then when he saw me, started apologizing.”I-I’m sorry I should’ve asked-Oh god you’re probably homophobic. I-I’m so stupid. H-Here I’ll take it down-“ I walked over and stopped him.”Hey, it’s fine. I’d be a hypocrite if I was a homophobe.” He gave me a confused look. ”Sorry. I’m bisexual. I don’t mind if you have that up.” I took the flag out of his hand and rehung it up. He looked up and smiled. He was blushing profusely. I gave an easy smile back.”Here. I hope you don’t mind coffee.” I said as I handed him the mug.”Thanks.” I sat on the bed.”Not a problem.” He came and sat next to me.”No. I mean, thanks for everything. You’ve been a big help to me, and you just met me today!” As he talked he gestured dramatically with his hands. I didn’t really focus on what he was saying, more on his voice, and eyes, and freckles. They looked like millions of stars scattered across his face. ”Anything for you, my dear Laurens.”


	2. Hamilsquad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WORK! WORK! Angelicaaaaa! WORK! WORK! Elizaaaaa!  
> AND PEGGY! In this chapter, John meets The Schuyler Sisters, along with the rest of the Hamilsquad! But beware, Jeffershit lurks in the shadows!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What time is it? 10:01 pm for me! I hope you like this chapter, and I’m so sorry it took so long to get out. I was busy, (and lazy) and didn’t have time to upload. I promise to try and be more regular. Also, Idk how to do TW, so just watch out for it in the next few chapters, and this one too.

**•John’s POV•**

**1 week later**

I was in the kitchen, cooking dinner. It had become a habit of mine since I moved in. Alex, I learned, practically lived off of coffee, and I was going to fix that. Although he protests, I don’t take no for an answer. I was stirring the pot when I heard the door slam and the clicking of keys. “Stupid Jeffershit.......can’t keep his dam mouth shut........I’ll show you, asshole....” I left the pot on the stove and walked into the living room, where Alex sat at his computer typing. I walked over to where he was an spun his chair to face me. “Do you NOT know how to take a break?” I grinned at Alex. Dammit, he was too cute. Alex sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Guess not. This is why I need you around though. You make me slow down.” He smiled back at me and I could feel the blush forming on my cheeks. Alex laughed when he saw my face, probably bright red by now. “I-I um, made dinner! Yeah, it’s in the kitchen, and I think that you should eat something.” Alex’s face split into a grin once again. “You know you really don’t have to do this, but I’ll gladly accept the offer.” We walked into the kitchen together, and I begun to put some dinner on two plates for us both. As we started eating at the island, Alex spoke up. “Hey, I was wondering, if maybe you wanna come hang out with me and my friends tomorrow? I mean, I remember you saying you didn’t have that many here and I thought maybe you’d wanna meet some new people?......” Alex seemed like he was going to start ranting again, when I stopped him. “I would love to come!” I was actually very excited at the fact that Alex had invited me. Alex let out a sigh of relief then sat back in his chair. “I think you’ll like them, especially Peggy, they’re good people.” Alex seemed excited that I was coming, and, to be truthful, I was elated that I got to meet new people.

**Time Skip Cause I’m a lazy ass**

As Alex and I walked down the street to the coffee shop we were meeting his friends at, I couldn’t help but imagine what they’d be like. As soon as we walked in the door, we were hit with the smell of coffee and the light chatter of people in the shop. Alex showed me to where a group of people were sitting. “Alex!” A girl in a yellow tank top yelled. I watched as Alex hugged the girl. “Hey Pegs. What’s up?” Peggy answered,”The sky.” Before sitting back down giggling. Then the other two girls next to her got up and hugged Alex as well. The girl in a blue crop top kissed his cheek, while the girl in a pink t-shirt playfully punched Alex. He laughed, then said hi to the two remaining boys at the table. “Hey Alex.” The girl, I think her name was Peggy said.”Yeah?” She motioned towards me. “Is he your boyfri-“ She didn’t get to finish her sentence, the girl in the blue slapped her hand over Peggy’s mouth. ”Peggy, you don’t just blurt that stuff out!” The murmured a “Sorry Eliza” under her breath and the girl removed her hand. “Sorry ‘bout that, Peggy can be kinda blunt. Anyway, I’m Eliza.” I shook her hand she held out. “John. John Laurens.” I went around introducing myself to the group. I learned that the girl in pink was Angelica, and that her, Eliza and Peggy were sisters. I also learned the two guys were Lafayette and Hercules, and that they were dating. Alex explained to them how I was rooming with him. “Hey I have a question for you Eliza.” She looked at me and smiled. “Shoot.” I fiddled with my fingers. “Are you and Alex like, um, dating?” Alex and Eliza just looked at each other, then burst out laughing.”Oh god-no, no we aren’t dating.” Alex said through wheezes. “Alex is like a brother to us, I’m pretty sure neither of my sister nor I would date him.” Eliza explained. That explained the kiss on the cheek. “Oh god, now I feel stupid for asking, I’m sorry.” My face was turning bright red again. Eliza waved it off. “It’s fine. We actually get asked that a lot. I actually have a girlfriend, so.” This was relieving, especially the part where Eliza had a girlfriend. Over the course of hanging out with them, he learned that Angelica was asexual, Eliza and Laf were Pan, Herc was Bi like Alex, and Peggy was, as she put it,”Gayer than all you assholes.” We were  having fun until somebody else showed up. “Well, well, Well, if it isn’t Alexander Hamilton and his faggot friends.” A snide voice said from behind John. He turned around, and came face-to-face with a man in a bright magenta coat. “Don’t be such a god damn hypocrite, Jeffershit, we all know you’re bi as fuck.” Alex snaps. This Jeffershit guy gets really close to Alex, and grabs his shirt. “Like I’d be one of you faggots, you guys shouldn’t have been born.” Alex clenched his jaw, ready to fight. Jefferson released him and walked away. After he was gone, Alex punched the table. “Gahhh, the fuckin hypocrite! He is getting on the last of my nerves....” John had never seen Alex so mad, granted he’d known the guy for a week. He assumed this Jeffershit dude was some bad stuff.

**•Alex’s POV•**

The day was going pretty fine, even with Peggy’s boyfriend comment, until Thomas Jefferson decided to show his face. John and I walked home, in awkward silence due to the fact that I was furious. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. “Look, John I’m sorry. It’s just, Jefferson is such a dick and I-“ John stopped and faced me. “You have nothing to apologize for Alex, you stood up for us, that’s what matters.” He gave me a small smile, which I returned, and cause him to blush and look down. God, he was adorable. We started walking again, and I managed to tangle my hand with his. When he noticed, he looked up at me and then back down at the intertwined hands. I saw another small blush form on his cheeks and chuckled. When we got to the apartment, John went straight to his room, a dreamy smile displayed on his face. I walked into my own bedroom, and started reading a news article on my laptop. A few minutes later, John came in, his hair redone and clothes changed. “Hey uh, I was gonna head out to grab some stuff. I’ll never back soon, ok?” I looked up at him and smiled once again. Damn, he makes me do that a lot. “Ok, but when you get back, I will NOT let you cook dinner again. We’re ordering pizza.” John was about to protest but I cut him off. “Huh-uh. No exceptions. Plus, it’s Saturday, and it gives you a day off of chef duty.” He reluctantly agreed and said he’d be home soon. I heard the door close as I kept reading the article. It was on the American Revolution, something I’m obsessed with. When I finished it, I took a shower and changed into more comfortable clothes. I looked at the time. 6:12. Didn’t John say he was gonna be back soon? He left around 4. 2 hours. I started to worry. I checked my phone in case he had texted me. Nothing. I started to panic. I tried calling him and texting him. No answer. Now I was really worried. I just opened the door when I saw a figure against the wall, bloody and bashed. Wait, that wasn’t just  anybody. It was John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Cliffhanger! And if anyone can spot the reference, please, comment and tell! I feel like Rick Riordan right now. Also, I would like to recognize DragonPrincess for the sweet and inspirational comment! They mean a ton to me! Well, hope you enjoy my Lams lovers! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the cliffhanger. This chapter will be sensitive and fluffy! That’s all I’m gonna say, so you gotta read to learn what happens. 😜😜😜😜😜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! I just wanna say thanks for sticking with me, and I PROMISE SOME ACTUAL LAMS FLUFF SOON. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**•Alex’s POV•**

I stared in utter horror at John. He was bruised, bloody, black marks forming around his right eye. After a minute, I snapped out of my frozen state. As I approached him, John turned his head towards me. “John! Oh my god! What happened?” I was kneeling next to him now. He let out a broken laugh, that turned into a cough. “I might’ve had an encounter with one Jefferson.” My face hardened at the name, but softened once again when I saw his face. “We have to get you to the hospital.....” I saw a look of terror flash across his face. “P-please. N-no hospitals.” I nodded my head in understanding. I also hated hospitals, though for different reasons than John most likely. I gently picked him up, and took him through the apartment to my bathroom. I sat him on the counter next to the sink, as I rummaged through the cabinets below for the supplies I needed. After I had everything, I started to care for his face. “So,” I started as I dabbed a cotton ball on the gashes,”how’d you end up in Jefferson’s face?” John winced. “I ran into him out front. He called me some names, but then he called you some bad stuff. I was pissed. So, I-um, might’ve punched him?” I stared at John, dumbfounded. He stood up for me? “And, well, he didn’t take that so well. He beat me up, then walked away. I made it upstairs before I collapsed. I realized I had finished with his face, sticking some bandages on the cuts. I looked down at his shirt, which had fresh blood stains. I furrowed my brow, trying to figure out where it was coming from. “Hey John, I need you to take off your shirt.” John whipped his head to face me. “W-What? I can’t do that!” I put my hands up in surrender. “Hey, Chill, I just need to bandage you up some more.” John got off the counter, stumbling. “N-no. NO Alex!” He limped past me, into the living room. “John, wait! John, you’re hurt!” I sped towards him, grabbing his wrist. He spun toward me, ya ending up nose-to-nose. “I-I can’t Alex. You’ll think I’m-I’m a freak!” Tears we’re in John’s eyes. I looked at him, and my heart melted. I was so smitten. “John, you can trust me, no matter what. I’ll never think you’re a freak, I swear.” John looked at me with wide eyes, then nodded, letting me lead him back into the bathroom. I had him sit back on the counter. “Now, I need you to take your shirt off, ok?” John slightly nodded, then took his shirt off. I was confused. There was nothing weird about him. (Except that he had a six-pack.....stop it Alex!) I examined his torso, then faced him once again. “John, can you turn around?” John hesitated, then turned, a small “I trust you” coming out his mouth. I grabbed the supplies and looked back up. I froze, in shock, at what was before me. John had them. John has  _wings_. “A-Alex?” A barely audible voice came out of John’s mouth. I shook my head, then got to work, bandaging the cuts and gashes along his torso and wings. I ran my finger lightly over them as I finished. “Done.” I said softly. John turned around, a hesitant expression on his face. I gave him a smile. “You’re not freaked out?” John looked confused. I sighed and shook my head. “Not one bit, John.” John’s eyes grew wide. “How-why?” My smile fell and I sighed. I guessed that I should show him too. Not now. “I’ll......tell you later. Right now you need rest. Can you get to your room on your own?” He nodded and got off the counter carefully. He made his way to his room, me following suit. I helped him into his bed and turned to leave. “Alex?” I turned again to the adorable boy. “Thank you, so much.” I gave the boy a soft smile. "Like I said, anything for you, my Dear Laurens.”

**-Time Skip-**

**•John’s POV•**

I was so grateful to have Alex, even if it was just for a friend. When I got up, I was feeling much better, and walked out to find Alex  sitting on the couch, reading a book. “Hey.” He looked up and smiled at me. “Hey, John.” I swear, I melt every time he shines that smile at me. “Hey, umm earlier, you said you had something to show me?” I scratched me head, trying to remember to conversation. “Oh, yeah, ummm, ok.” I had never heard Alex stutter this much. I saw Alex’s vision glance at my chest, which, I then realized, didn’t have a shirt to cover it. My pure white wings were pressed against my back, my abs showing. Alex let out a sigh. “I’m just gonna say sorry in advance, for not telling you earlier.” He slowly took his shirt off, as I stood watching. After his shirt was off, alex turned back to me. He looked at the ground as he did something I would never believe would happen.  _He unfurled his wings_. I stood in awe as he showed me his beautiful pitch black wings. I shook my head, checking to make sure this was real. “He look up at me, a visible blush in his face. I regained eye contact with him, still glancing at his wings every few seconds. “This is what I wanted to show you.” He said in the smallest voice I’d ever heard. I laughed. “At least we won’t be so lonely anymore!” I let a smile leak onto my face, and my cheeks heated up as I saw Alex reciprocate it. He saw this and laughed. It felt good to be with him, comfortable and calming. I stepped forward and hugged him. “Thanks for sharing this with me.” He hesitated, then hugged back. “Same to you.” We broke out of the hug, and I sat in the couch. “How about we be lazy and order pizza for dinner?” Alex smirked, and replied,”What, get tired of cooking me dinner?” I playfully slapped him and he laughed. “Yeah, that sounds good John.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof, I’m so sorry for the sucky ending. I hope this satisfies you for this part. Please give me some feedback on this! Hope you enjoyed, good morning/afternoon/evening to my Lams Lovers! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I’m actually surprise you wanted to read this far in. I’ll try and post whenever I can. It might be irregular, and I’m sorry for that. I have school and friends and a life (At least, I think I have a life) so I might be busy. But, I love this story and I’ll try my best! I am not throwing my Shot! Bai, love you my phenomenal readers!


End file.
